


Instructing the Adept

by w_x_2



Series: Bendy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: John's asked Sherlock to show him autofellatio positions, but how long will it be until Sherlock figures out why?





	1. The Seated C

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 20th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017\. Oops, I thought I had posted this earlier in the day.

Once John's spank bank has successfully acquired the pleasurable images it deserves, he barely waits for the front door to close and signal Sherlock's exit before he's out of his seat and in his bedroom.

 

Sherlock only showed him the one position which he said was for beginners as he claimed that there was no point in showing John any more advanced positions if he wasn't successful in his attempt, but the memory of Sherlock sat at the edge of their sofa, a chair in front of him which he'd informed John he could use as an aid before proceeding to show him how to curl his back, pull down on the chair, biceps flexing to help bend his spine into shape so that he could hover his mouth over his clothed crotch is more than enough to boost the thrill running through John's body.

 

John hasn't got very far, barely managed to curl his back enough to get the tip of his tongue laving his slit before the need for more overtook and he reached down until he was successful in closing his lips around his mushroom head. The rest was done in quick succession, both briefly kissing the wet skin and then applying suction.

 

The relief of the touch though, the heat on both his cock and inside his mouth with the added images that his mind conjures up of Sherlock in the same position that he'd earlier shown John but naked and with his lips around his own cock, is enough stimulus to have John spilling his spunk onto his tongue in no time at all.


	2. The P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 21st day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“You did it,” Sherlock utters as he observes John's lax posture on the sofa once he comes back inside the flat.

 

John opens his eyes and finds Sherlock standing above him so drags his gaze up _and_ up to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

 

“That evident?” he slurs with a wide smile.

 

“Obviously,” Sherlock replies and then his face turns questioning. "You managed to actually do it on your first try?"

 

John's heart jumps and he cautions himself to go easy and distract Sherlock, “Didn't get very far but I was able to bend down far enough which means you can now show me a more advanced position.”

 

Thankfully Sherlock is sufficiently distracted, “There is something called the internet.”

 

John chuckles. “Why expose myself to the possibility of something I don't want to see when you can easily show me?”

 

“Very well _,_ ” Sherlock concedes and John's head bobs ever so slightly up and down in triumph. “Now?” Sherlock asks when John's eyes turn full with intent, refusing to leave Sherlock even as he moves around.

 

John shrugs. “If you have the time.”

 

Sherlock sighs. “Will that mean that I can go on with my day uninterrupted?” At the positive tilt of John's head Sherlock says, “Very well.” He moves his feet to get himself in the right stance as he speaks, “This position is similar to the one I showed you earlier but instead of siting, you stand which allows gravity to pull you down.” Once Sherlock is steady he begins to bend in half and then further. John watches in a trance as Sherlock's shirt strains across his back, trying to adjust to the stretch as Sherlock once again curls until his face is hovering over his crotch. “Hands at the bottom of your buttocks or on your thighs will help you to more easily reach,” Sherlock instructs in a voice that is clearly not meant to be seductive but sure feels like it to John.

 

And just like that John is wondering how fast after Sherlock's demonstration he can come up with a suitable excuse to go back to his room and get his hands on his once again hardening cock. For now John watches Sherlock run his hands up his thighs, pleasure rushing through his body at the unintended show, and thanks his luck that his body's responses are still covered by the relaxation of his recent release.


	3. The Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 25th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

Sherlock comes out of his position much too early for John and although his cock is hardening it is still only at the chub state so it is more than fine for John to not leave just yet because his pleasure isn't pressing plus it won't be evident in his trousers for a bit longer so he pushes his luck.

 

“I don't know about that position,” he comments.

 

Sherlock who is now standing up straight drags his gaze to meet John's, “What don't you know about the position?”

 

“Leg,” John replies with an incline of his head towards said limb.

 

“Psychosomatic,” Sherlock easily responds.

 

John arches an eyebrow in rebukal with his reply, “In the throes of pleasures whether or not I know it's psychosomatic won't matter.” Sherlock's answering expression is that of disappointment so John goes on to explain, “If it comes on I am going to lose weakness to my leg and it's not going to be a good position to be in because I am gonna fall on my head and probably hurt myself in several places.”

 

There's a loud exhale from the consulting detective and John mentally crosses his fingers in hopes of a reply that will work to his advantage. “So don't try it,” Sherlock replies in a tone that conveys his thoughts on the solution being evident.

 

John nods in understanding, containing his happiness at the success of getting Sherlock to say those words because now John can respond with, “You've gotta show me another position that I can try.”

 

Sherlock's expression turns assessing and he utters, “I'm sure there's a book out there.”

 

“I can't ask a book any questions,” John excuses.

 

Sherlock is just as quick with his retort, “You haven't asked me a thing so far.”

 

John isn't far behind though, has thought of quite a few ways this conversation could go, of how he can get Sherlock to keep on showing him the autofellatio positions, “That's because you've demonstrated the positions slowly and in clear view and went further even to explain some things that could help me achieve each of them.”

 

“I have more important things to do than show you new ways of pleasuring yourself.” Sherlock's tone isn't annoyed though he makes a move to turn and leave.

 

“Are they pressing?” John cheekily questions in a challenging tone.

 

“You certainly are,” Sherlock comments as he stops in his motions and turns back to face John once more. “It's been less than an hour since you last reached release and you're already raring to go again?”

 

“Not exactly, but it'd be nice to know something new to try out when I finally am,” John smartly replies with a wide smile.

 

“Come,” Sherlock commands.

 

“We just discussed how it's too early.” John feels naughty and it definitely shows in his joke which is actually a tease.

 

“You behaviour is very strange,” Sherlock contemplates.

 

John shrugs and then discloses, “You made it possible for us to open up a discussion about our sex lives with one another that up until now had been an off-limits subject. I am simply making the most of it while it lasts.”

 

Sherlock looks at John for a moment, eyes boring into him so closely that John feels like Sherlock _knows_ or is just about to figure it out. “Follow me.”

 

John holds his breath of relief and as soon as Sherlock makes a move to step away John stands up and follows after him.

 

“I am not inviting you into my bedroom,” Sherlock utters with his back to John as they walk through the kitchen. “The sofa does not have enough space,” he explains.

 

“I understand,” John replies as he allows his eyes to remain at eye level with Sherlock's lovely ass seeing as he isn't getting caught as long as they are walking.

 

“You lay down so that you are on your side,” Sherlock instructs once they reach his bedroom, he flips up the cover on his bed and then sits on the bed before leaning backwards until he is flat on his back. There he turns on his side so that he faces John and then begins to bend at his middle. “Curl your back as I've shown you before and you should find it easier because this position doesn't require as much flexibility.” Sherlock settles his shoulder on the bed and then reaches with both arms under his thighs after bending his knees and pulling them up. “As you can see this will put a grand majority of your weight on your shoulder so consider which side you'll lean on.”

 

John swallows as he strains to hear Sherlock's muffled voice because the detective is hovering over his crotch but staying there as he speaks instead of unfolding out of his position like normal.

 

“Any questions?” Sherlock asks and it feels like a test to John.

 

It's probably too soon, but he's in Sherlock's bedroom and surely Sherlock can't be as clueless as to not suspect _something_ so yes, he does have a question, “In which position did you strain your muscle?”

 

Sherlock leans his head up and back so that he's able to look at John while still curled.

 

“That's a position for another day,” Sherlock informs with a tone that alludes to him scheming and John can't wait - both for Sherlock to show him and to finally make himself scarce so that he can get his hand around his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and finish this fic before the end of the month but due to RL this will be my last mmom fic for this year.


	4. The Plow

The only body part that Sherlock has resting on the bed is his upper back. John knows it's quite the skill to keep the balance and also feel comfortable in that pose, but Sherlock doesn't look like he's even exerting himself. His head is lifted, long neck stretched so that he's drawing in to his middle, and the rest of his back is curled so that the soles of his feet touch the wall at the top of the bed -Sherlock had earlier instructed John that that was the best way to start in order for him to be able to walk his feet along the wall, to curl further and further until his crotch was above his head. Once Sherlock had done exactly that, he'd told John where to place his hands, “Exert slight pressure with your hands on the back of your thighs or on your buttocks just like in the other positions.”

 

Those long fingered hands are tantalising and John can't help tracking their every single movement as they make their way right to the top of Sherlock's thighs. “For extra support you can put a pillow behind your head, it'll help you lift and reach your crotch.”

 

“Hmm,” John replies as agreement because his brain can't muster up anything else. He's been taking care of himself like crazy over the last number of days but his cock is still ready to be up and at attention. It's certainly trying right now what with being in Sherlock's room again, looking at the consulting detective positioned in his own bed in a way that the only thing he'd have to do to get his lips around his cock would be to free it from the thin material of his pajama bottoms. Aside from that item of clothing Sherlock is naked, had said that the robe would get in the way as he tried to get into position to show John another way to suck his cock.

 

There is so much skin exposed that John's still having difficulty with keeping his eyes at the different places they are meant to be when Sherlock keeps on detailing the steps -the curve of his ass is especially distracting, albeit covered it is only by a thin material which makes its contour exposed to John's perusal and right in his line of sight - John's lucky that Sherlock isn't able to look at him right now.

 

“For your first time in this position you may want to remain like this with the pillow underneath your head, but once you have more practice and agility you can walk your feet further down,” Sherlock demonstrates as he speaks and John looks away from Sherlock's hands where his fingers have started to very slowly inch their way from his upper thighs to his ass cheeks. “Eventually you can bend your knees, give a slow bounce of your body and tilt the rest of the way so that your knees rest on the bed by your head.”

 

John nods in agreement this time, mouth too dry to speak. His hands firmly move in front of his own cock which fills suddenly with a rush of blood as he watches Sherlock's head rest back on the bed -this part is gonna be the best, also the worst if John's truly needing to hide the reaction that just looking at Sherlock is causing on his body.

 

“Once here you can live up to the full name of this position and carefully pump your hips so that your cock thrusts inside your mouth.” At hearing the word  _cock_ come out of Sherlock's mouth John swallows hard, fighting to keep his body in place as it jolts in pleasure.

 

John's whole body is heating in pleasure, he can feel his cock hard against his clasped fists which are putting pressure against the blood filled area to try and hide how much pleasure he's deriving from this. When Sherlock demonstrates and pumps his hips into his face John swears he's gonna spill in his pants if Sherlock keeps going.

 

For his own sanity he needs to stop Sherlock in his tracks, need to distract his own mind and body, so he asks, “Is that the position you strained your leg in?” even though he already knows the answer.

 

Sherlock turns his head from his lap towards John as though to assess him but John is still not quite in his sight. “No,” Sherlock slowly answers.

 

“Is your leg still bothering you?” John had initially thought that Sherlock was finally going to be showing him _the_ position - it's what he wants for his spank bank - but even before asking Sherlock he could tell that that was not the genius's preferred position and maybe Sherlock is still hurting and John should have a look at his leg -in a doctor capacity rather than trying to get into his pants, totally.

 

Sherlock clears his throat, “Enough that I don't want to put myself in that position for the next couple of days.”

 

“Which position will you use in the next couple of days then?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Which position will you use to relieve yourself? One that you've shown me? Or something else?”

 

John sees Sherlock's curls move as he tries to look at John again even though it is futile.

 

“I have already shown you four positions, how many more do you think there are?”

 

“I assume that there are variations of the ones you have shown me and that your preferred one might be slightly more elaborate and complicated.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, it's for expert cocksuckers after all.” John gulps, that was totally not meant to come out like that.

 

John's afraid of what Sherlock's reply might be, but he's still not prepared for what actually comes out of the taller man's mouth. “I think that for the next few days I will be content enough with critiquing your technique.”

 

“Rather than pleasuring yourself?” John checks. There's no way he can put himself in a prime position to suck his cock and _not_ do it because he's clothed and Sherlock wants to assess his technique.

 

Sherlock lifts his knees, slowly beginning to uncurl himself and remaining quiet, making John wait for his answer.


	5. The X

“Rather than folding myself into a pretzel.” Sherlock replies.

 

“Ah, the x position,” John automatically nods in understanding before his heart speeds up at the realization of the words that left his mouth.

 

“I knew you'd been lying to me,” Sherlock utters in a triumphant tone, gaze searching out John's as soon as he unfolds himself enough to be able to do so. “What I don't know is exactly the extent to which your lie reaches.”

 

John clears his throat, how could he let himself say that? He feels so exposed now with Sherlock's eyes on him even as the man continues straightening himself, Sherlock will still be able to focus on John despite carefully moving so as not strain his body further. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know the name of the position,” Sherlock knowingly answers.

 

“I used the internet,” John excuses as he fights his swallowing reflex because this is the closest he's come to a lie.

 

Sherlock's feet finally hit the bed once more and then Sherlock is sitting up. “You said you wanted me to show you because you didn't want to use the internet.”

 

John shrugs, briefly looking away, “I was curious.”

 

Sherlock tilts his head, eyes firmly locked on John to assess each of his reactions. “You have achieved three out of the four positions I've shown you with ease.”

 

John swallows, he's not sure how much longer he's gonna be able to keep this up, especially when Sherlock stands up and the movement brings them so very close together. “I told you I'd tried it before.”

 

“And been unsuccessful.”

 

“My first time was unsuccessful,” John corrects with a careful smile.

 

Sherlock's gaze bores into John and he finally says, “You didn't lie. You omitted information.”

 

“I may have, yes,” John admits with his cheeks heating up and eyes dragging away from Sherlock.

 

“How much information?” Sherlock prompts and takes another step closer to John so that their feet touch.

 

John clears his throat and in a croaked tone simply utters, “Well...” before stopping.

 

When Sherlock replies John swallows hard because he is so screwed. “Show me.”

 

“Come on,” John tries, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. “You know the positions, I don't need to show you.”

 

“Show me your favourite position,” Sherlock dares.

 

“I don't-” John gets cut off by Sherlock's steely voice which goes straight to John's cock, making it twitch in its confinement, straining against the material to be set free, and leaking so that soon there will be a wet spot.

 

“You don't have one?” Sherlock questions with a doubtful look. “Because you like more than one you mean? We both know it's not because you can't do them.”

 

“Fine,” John replies as he gives in. He's lied, he's got to face the music. John sneaks a look at Sherlock's face and sees his piercing gaze, the arch of an eyebrow following to make John continue. “I like the serpent and the plow,” he utters in a low tone but then makes it higher as he explains himself. “They are both easy on my body. I am getting old, and phantom pain feels the same as real pain.”

 

“I didn't think – You actually know how to self suck,” the consulting detective utters in surprise as his whole body jolts. “It's not just that. You do it with frequency,” Sherlock realizes further. Sherlock's features turn confused and he takes a step back to increase the distance between them. “Why then?”

 

“Why what?” John asks because he didn't understand the question, or rather he hopes it isn't the question he thinks it is.

 

“ _Why_ make _me_ show you?” Sherlock retorts with an impatient tone.

 

“Because I wanted to see if I could learn any new techniques?” John tries but fails with a wince because his voice has a questioning and unsure tone to it.

 

“And the truth?” Sherlock asks, voice and posture demanding even though he keeps the small space between them.

 

“I like you, you're beautiful and the sight of your face on your crotch made me come within seconds?”

 

Sherlock steps back yet again in confusion, although it isn't very much because the bed is right behind him. “Why did you say that as a question?”

 

John brings up a hand to rub his face, eyes closing for a brief moment as his features turn apologetic. “It wasn't very good of me to trick you into filling my spank bank with images of showing me how to self suck,” he starts and quickly continues, “And it's not good that I like you because you've already rejected me once and that should be enough,” John has berated himself countless times before but the truth is he can't help the emotions, feelings and reactions that his brilliant flatmate brings forth in John without even knowing, “I couldn't _not_  try again when I smelt your breath after you'd had your cock inside your mouth.” John's out of breath by the time he stops, he feels like a kid again speaking with his crush for the first time.

 

Sherlock blinks, looks at John for a long time, enough to make John shuffle in his spot, and then finally utters, “Can we 69?”

 

It's such a shock to John's system that all that comes out of his mouth is, “Uh?” when in fact he had intended to ask why Sherlock would say that.

 

Sherlock develops a very attractive blush on his face before finally instructing with a careful tone, “I get to be on top and  _plow_  you as a punishment for you lying.”

 

John's eyes widen, he can tell it's not a joke but a serious offer. “Will you-” John clears his throat to get past the nervous lump in his throat. He's omitted quite a lot of information already and he needs to tell the whole truth right from the beginning this time. “Will you retract the offer if I, if I see it as a reward?”

 

“No,” Sherlock answers and when John doesn't reply he reminds, “I'm still waiting for your answer.”

 

“ _Yes,_ ” John chokes out.

 

It's only later when John is lying down in Sherlock's very comfortable bed and watching Sherlock divest himself of his clothes in order to join him that John remembers to ask, “Does your leg really hurt you?”

 

Sherlock blushes and John revels in watching the pink spread from his cheeks to his neck.

 

“I didn't realize your true intentions,” Sherlock admits as he places a knee on the bed. “Therefore I was trying everything possible to keep from placing myself in front of you in my preferred position because I wasn't sure I would've been able to stop myself from using my mouth as intended.”

 

“That would have been quite the sight,” John replies in pleasure as he thinks of Sherlock in the x position. He reaches up with his hand to touch Sherlock's chin, fingers the line of Sherlock's jaw for a moment before finally giving in and allowing a digit to travel up further to its desired destination.

 

Sherlock parts his lips in response, a soft moan rising forth.

 

“Sitting down with your legs rolled over your shoulders, crossed behind your neck,” John describes this time as he follows the movement of his finger rubbing across Sherlock's lips, feeling Sherlock's warm breath on his fingers due to Sherlock exhaling out through his mouth. “Contorting yourself so beautifully just to bend your neck slightly down so you could get your mouth where you wanted it.” John moans and inches his finger forward just a bit, meeting Sherlock's teeth and also the inside of his lip where it is wet in contrast to the dryness he'd been feeling up until now, an even softer area which John flutters his finger across.

 

Sherlock closes his lips around the tip of John's finger, tongue moving forth to taste the pad of the digit and making them both let out pleased sounds.

 

“With that reflex I can't imagine how you've kept yourself from mouthing at your cock each time you showed me just how easily you could reach it with your lips.”

 

“Mhmh,” Sherlock replies, a retort clearly wanting to burst forth but Sherlock not wanting to let go of the prize between his lips.

 

“That is, ah-” John's breath hitches as Sherlock moves forward, taking more of his finger in. “Ok, I don't wanna stop you from doing that, but my mouth is feeling quite jealous,” John replies with a salivating mouth.

 

Sherlock makes an inquiring noise and moves his hand up to hover in front of John's mouth. The bubbling noise that John expresses gets muffled by his just as quick - _quicker_ \- reaction, lips closing around two of Sherlock's digits in enthusiasm. Their cocks can wait for a bit.


End file.
